The Sale
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: Once again Lima's best clothing store is having its yearly 85% off sale which makes Rachel and Mercedes crazy warrior women ready to tare anyone apart...much to FInn and Sam's horror


The Sale:

"WHITE BOYS MOVE IT!" Mercedes ordered as her and Rachel were walking at top speed to the 85% off Sales at Redding's (The best clothing store in Lima) Sam And Finn were behind them scared out of their minds. Rachel and Mercedes always got hostile during this time much to the boy's horror. Sam had only been with Mercedes for a couple of months and had no idea what this sale did to her. Finn told Sam that originally that the other girls including Kurt went as well but certain issues and incidents band them for the next few years.

"Waite Tina did what?" Sam asked Finn surprised as they tried to keep up with the girls in front of them.

"Lets just say she's been getting counseling for her Sale Rage and you know that scar on Kurt's neck?" Finn asked.

"Yeah" Sam answered.

"We were in the sweater area Kurt and a lady both liked the same sweater and I think you know where I'm going with this." Sam was too afraid to respond.

"Finn hurry up you have those huge feet for a reason," Rachel barked impatiently at the door. No one could deny the store was a mad house. Women pushed and shoved to get what they wanted.

"Ok boys we're splitting up into teams you have your water bottles and blueberry nuetragraine bars to keep your energy up?" Rachel asked.

"Yah Rachel but why did you tell us to bring 40 bucks each?" asked Sam confused.

"Bail money" Mercedes answered. Sam chuckled

"I don't think will get into any trouble girls."

"Dude its not for us" Finn whispered to his blonde friend.

"Oh" Sam responded. Rachel and Mercedes grabbed their respective boy friends and went to different parts of the store.

**Finn and Rachel:**

Rachel had thrown a bunch of skirts, jackets and knee high socks into Finns arms. Finn never had seen Rachel act so ruthless and fiery…it was sexy. Rachel spotted a couple of women storming a coat wrack.

"Waite here Finn I'm going in." Rachel got on her hands and knees and crawled into the fray. Finn was a little worried. All of a sudden a woman appeared before Finn, grabbing one of the skirts in his hand.

"Hay that's my girlfriend's!" Finn yelled.

"Its mine now" The woman spoke viciously as she had a tug of war with the tall teenager. Rachel appeared out of no were. She used one hand to grab the woman's hair and used the other one to pin one of the woman's arms behind her back.

"Back off witch" Rachel hissed and much to Finns shock flung the woman over a table of vests.

"Rachel your so hot when your like this your kinda like a tiny Xena warrior princess." Rachel smirked at this then proceeded to take Finns face in both her hands got close to him and asked "Whose your Momma?"

"Carol Hudson-Hummel why?" Finn gave a confused look.

Rachel sighed, "It will have to do" and the couple passionately kissed.

**Sam and Mercedes:**

Mercedes and Sam were in the shoe department. Mercedes had battled with three other women for apple red pumps. Now The Diva and her blonde boyfriend were looking at boots.

"I swear Sam what kind of person body slams one person claws at another person and possible puts another person in traction for a pair of apple red pumps?" Mercedes asked as she gave him a pair of plumb purple boots.

"You did just before" Sam answered.

"I know I just wanted to hear you say it" Mercedes said devilishly then kissed her boyfriends cheek. All of a sudden Sam was pulled back. Someone wrapped their arm around Sam's neck and held a spiked heel with the heel at his temple. It was none other than Suzy Pepper.

"Hand over those chili pepper red sandals and your boy friend wont lose-" Suzy was cut off with Mercedes fist in her face; The Psycho girl was unconscious on the floor.

"Lets go" Mercedes said taking Sam by the arm.

Both couples met at the extraction point (the car). The guys finished stuffing bag over bag into the trunk, which could barely stay shut. The girls had a bunch of bags in the bag seat. Both guys got into the driver seat and passenger seat.

"Oh crap Rachel you're bleeding" Sam said as he saw the red substance on her sleeve.

"Dude that's not her blood" Finn explained.

Oooh" said Sam

The end.

A/N btw if you don't know who Suzy Pepper is she was a crazy girl from season 1


End file.
